starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Odin
|fgcolor= |image=Odin SC2-WoL Story1.jpg |imgsize=200px |create= |comiss= |early=2504 |last=2505 |retired= |destroy= |race=Terran |type= |propulsion= |max. speed= |length= |width= |height= |armaments= |FTL= |faction= Terran Dominion (lost) Raynor's Raiders (formerly) Terran Dominion (recovered) |job= |command= |crew= |concattop= }} The Odin was a Terran Dominion heavy combat walker. It was the prototype for the smaller thor. Design The Odin is designed for prolonged front line duty, with firepower capable of destroying entire cities. It is armed with two twin-linked T800 cannons, shoulder-mounted Hellfire missile pods, four 330mm howitzers, and at least one nuclear missile. The chassis is commensurately durable. The walker is well-suited to spearhead assaults on entrenched positions. The crew space includes a toilet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. History Development Project Odin was the most significant Terran Dominion military development since the Brood War. It was developed at the Simonson Munitions Factory on Korhal under a complete security lockdown; the workers were effectively all under arrest to prevent any leak of information. The project cost millions of credits.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-11-26. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 6. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-11-26. Simonson received shipments of battlecruiser-weight neosteel armor, and testing produced seismic shocks and electromagnetic discharges detectable from without. In 2503September 27, 2011. "Timeline." StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 393-416. ISBN 978-1439-10938-0., and with no further information, Umojan agent Pandora infiltrated the facility as part of a group of visiting officials and discovered the Odin undergoing testing. The intrusion was discovered, but Pandora escaped to warn the Protectorate. The Protectorate planted information implicating the Koprulu Liberation Front. Shortly afterwards, the Odin was moved to the installation.Burns, Matt. "Collateral Damage." (May 13, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Collateral Damage Accessed 2010-05-16. In the Field ]] The Odin's official unveiling occurred during the Second Great War, but was co-opted by Raynor's Raiders to expose Arcturus Mengsk's war crimes.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. Prior to the ceremony, the Raiders stole the walker and used it to destroy Valhalla. It arrived at the unveiling on Korhal masquerading as a Dominion unit. The Odin spearheaded the surprise attack, and the Raiders publicly broadcast Mengsk's war crimes via UNN Studios. Tychus Findlay piloted the walker on both occasions. Rory Swann reverse engineered the smaller and less-expensive Thor from the Odin schematics. The Raiders abandoned the walker and it was recovered by the Dominion. The Odin was later deployed to defend the Korhal Palace in Augustgrad during the Swarm invasion of Korhal and was subsequently destroyed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Reckoning (in English). 2013-03-12. The palace fell and Emperor Mengsk was killed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Ascension (in English). 2013-03-12. Game Unit StarCraft 2 |fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=Odin SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Dominion Raynor's Raiders |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' Heart of the Swarm |baseunit=Thor |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Massive *Heroic |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=1.88 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=2500 |hpregen= |armor=3 |gun1name=T800 Cannon |gun1strength=40 (+60 vs buildings) per upgrade |gun1attacks=2 |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.23 |gun1range=7 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name=Hellfire missiles |gun2strength=15 |gun2attacks=4 |gun2ground= |gun2air=X |gun2cool=2.5 |gun2range=10 |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=x |campaign=x |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The Odin is a hero version of the thor. The Odin is uncontrollable in "Engine of Destruction".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. Wings of Liberty In "Media Blitz", the walker is controllable but lacks the nuclear missile ability, and cannot be transported by a dropship or a Hercules dropship. It damages civilian units and structures by walking over them or if a civilian car crashes into it. If destroyed, it leaves behind wreckage (with 2500 hit points, but no abilities, not even the Immortality Protocol). Findlay ejects and the mission continues, although the player is left bereft of their hero.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. Unlike the regular thors, the Odin's anti-air attack does not do splash damage. However, its ground attack does do splash damage, though not over a very large area. It does not gain HP or attack rate bonuses due to Vanadium Plating or Ultra Capacitors. ;Upgrades and Abilitie Development The Odin originally had two additional abilities; Automated Repair and EMP Burst. Automated Repair regenerated 125 life per second for a duration of 8 seconds when activated. EMP Burst worked much in the same as the psionic shockwave ability used by the queen in the mission "Belly of the Beast", with the exception that it only stunned mechanical units (including structures).Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Heroes of the Storm The Odin can be used by Findlay in Heroes of the Storm, though it uses the Blackhammer model.Tychus - Heroes of the Storm, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2014-05-12 Notes *The Odin is derived from the very powerful and bulky thor unit of StarCraft II. It is actually the first thor model used. *Odin was the one-eyed chief god in Norse mythology. Like said god, the Odin pilot is missing his left eye. *Data in the Galaxy Map Editor suggests that the Odin was initially supposed to be available as a calldown for Nova Terra in Co-op Missions.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). November 10, 2015 References Category: Terran Vehicles Category:Terran prototypes